Sequel to Strange Girl, A new Nightmare
by TiffanyG
Summary: Sequel to my other FanFiction. Must read that to be able to understand this one. Basicly Tiffany is back and has some major issues. Please R


/ / / / Sequel to Strange Girl, A new Nightmare \ \ \ \  
  
Hello all again. Of course I'm back and ready for some more. There are a lot of things to do in this sequel, but first I would like to thank Lain for the idea. I'm still open to ideas so don't feel bad. Now, on to the Nightmare....  
  
Opening,   
  
Boiler room. Blackness. Rome around from steps to hot pipes to finally a small little girl.   
  
From the darkness and stem, comes a demented laugh. That laugh comes from a known man. The Springwood Slasher, Fred Krueger. He comes closer to the young girl. She is probably only seven, but age makes no difference in this hell bound world.  
  
Freddy:" Well, well, well...", He says as he walks closer to the mortal, which is trembling all over with fright. Fred finds her weakness. Freddy disappears into the shadows, while something else lurks in the shadows, unseen and unheard.  
  
There is a deranged bark in the distance behind the girl, who is now up to her feet and running away, trying to find an exit out of this place. Of course here, here is no exit. The barking comes closer to the small child, but it somehow appears in front of the child. It looks like a burned dog with a mean grin on its face.  
  
Lily: "AHH!" she screams and runs the other direction, but the dog lunges and her and bites onto one of her legs, making her crash down onto the hot cement floor. The mutant dog begins to eat the small child and less than 30 sec. The small child is gone from this world and the real world and all that is left is a puddle of blood.  
  
Freddy turns back into his burned self and spits out a leg bone.  
  
Freddy: "Hmm, tastes like chicken...." He says as he begins to walk away from the mess he has made. Tiffany, on the other hand, stays put.   
  
Tiffany: "...nice..kill..." She says, knowing Freddy did not know she was even there.  
  
Freddy turns around, finally discovering Tiffany in the shadow of a corner.  
  
Freddy: "How long were you here?" He says , trying to figure out how he did not notice her.  
  
Tiffany: "Long enough..." She says as she exits out of the shadows, reveling her old self, carrying her sword.   
  
Freddy: " Don't do that anymore Tiffany...you'll screw me up!"  
  
Tiffany: " I haven't yet... that's the third kill without you noticing." She says, eyeing him in a sneaky way.  
  
Freddy just makes the scenery change into his old house and sits down on the couch, trying to enjoy his new soul. Tiffany on the other hand just sits on the floor, trying to figure out why there is a presence in the house when Freddy hasn't noticed it yet...  
  
Real world.  
  
Tiffany's old friends wake up, still feeling the depression of losing a friend, even though it was her own choice. After an hour, they all go to school, meeting in the same place every day, next to an almost dead oak tree. Tyler's the first there. Always has been for an odd reason.  
  
Tyler: "Hey guys...sleep last night?"  
  
Katie: "Did you?"  
  
Tyler: "...No"  
  
Katie: "Well there's your answer." Tyler sighs and shakes his head.   
  
Tyler: "Chill Katie"  
  
Cassie: "yeah...so, did you guys feel like, there was something over your bed?"  
  
Katie: "C'mon, not this bull shit again, how many times do I have to tell you, Freddy isn't coming because he has Tiffany and she'll protect us."  
  
Tyler: "You so sure about that? If we all were, we would actually get some sleep.."  
  
Katie: "...so...its just like...a reflex...we've been here for so long, our body's are used to it know..." She says as they all enter the school building as the bell rings. They all head for there lockers.  
  
Cassie: "You guys wanna head to my house this after noon?"   
  
Katie: "Sure"  
  
Tyler: "I guess, nothing better to do...Maybe we could call Tiffany and see what's up?"  
  
Katie: "Tyler, get your damn head out of the gutter! Damn it man, your sick..."  
  
Tyler: "After a few months with you, I should be." He says as they all walks to class. 


End file.
